


love and war

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kisses, Laser Tag, Teasing, they can still bend though, warm-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: What happens when Ty Lee joins her friends for a game of laser tag?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	love and war

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it, it's THE prompt.
> 
> the prompt that everyone knows and loves
> 
> laser tag.

Ty Lee let out a tired huff as she rounds a corner, throwing her back to a wall. She couldn't see much due to the dark room, but the faded neon outlines of the structures that filled the room gave her a vague idea of where she was.

Clutching the blaster to her chest, she hears a pair of footsteps walking towards her. Trying to regulate her breathing, she takes in a deep breath, holding it for a couple seconds.

Ty Lee had only played laser tags a couple of times before this, and most of the time it was just because a group she had gone with had roped her into it. Now though, she had a giant group of friends who she actually enjoyed hanging out with. So when she found herself having much more fun, she wasn't surprised.

The footsteps start to walk away, and Ty Lee peeks her head around the corner, finding no one there. With a sigh of relief, she goes to lay her head back on the wall for a brief moment of peace.

That is, until the blaster she was holding is twisted out of her hand, it falling to dangle by the cord connected to her chest plate.

Ty Lee feels her hand as it is pinned ti the wall behind her, and a gun place itself in the center of her chest.

"Couldn't you at least try to be stealthy?" A suave voice peels through the thick air.

That's when Ty Lee is made aware of the sickeningly sweet scent of cinnamon.

_Azula_.

Cheeks lighting ablaze with a red hot blush, Ty Lee tries not to think about the fact that her very hot girlfriend had her pinned to a wall in a public place.

"Nothing to say, darling?" Azula utters, lips ghosting over Ty Lee's neck.

Subconsciously craning her neck so that Azula had more access, she mewls when Azula gives her a quick peck just at her pulse point.

"Azula-" Ty Lee gasps, letting her hand move to wrap around the back of Azula's neck and push her closer.

The fire bender lifts her head, and Ty Lee doesn't have any time to ask why she pulled away before familiar lips meet her own.

Sighing wistfully, Ty Le melts against the walls and allows Azula to do what she will. She can never say no to those lips. Those lips that felt like fire itself and warmed Ty Lee from the tips of her ears to the bottom of her toes.

_ Bang ! _

Ty Lee gasps, and Azula's lips that were once so wonderfully kissing hers curl into a smirk. Looking down at her chest plate, Ty Lee finds that it blares an annoying red.

Azula had shot her, and kissed her as a distraction.

"Azula you cheater!" Ty Lee scolds, lifting her head to pout at her girlfriend.

Azula isn't fazed, instead moving her free hand to gaze its fingertips under Ty Lee's chin. Leaning in so that the ghost of her lips graze over Ty Lee's, the non-bender loses any train of thought she may have had.

"All's fair in love and war, Ty Lee."

Azula shoots her again, and Ty Lee scrambles to grab her gun, yanking the cord so that the gun flies up into her hand. By the time she takes aim in the surrounding area, Azula is gone. 

Dropping her gun with a heavy sigh, she lets herself rest on the wall, heart still racing as she urged it to calm down. Azula was far too much of a tease. Ty Lee had been doing her best to beat Azula in that regard, but her girlfriends natural confidence and seductive personality made her all to good at it.

Sokka finds her, yelling a, "Ahah!" and taking aim.

Ty Lee doesn't even look at him, merely raises her gun to the direction of his voice and shoots his chest before his finger could even reach the trigger.

"Damn you, princess." Ty Lee mumbles, beginning to run off and find a new hiding position.

She'll have to get her back for that. Though, judging by the way the timer rang through the area, Ty Lee can guess that her team hadn't exactly done so well.

Ty Lee glances to the large TV screen placed on the wall, waiting to see the ranks. Ty Lee clicks her tongue as she see's Azula in first place, 200 points ahead of everyone else. Ty Lee recalls that every hit to the chest is worth 100 points.

_ Well shit. _

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i sprained my wrist today at sky zone so take this warm up i did the other night before writing chapter 5
> 
> chapter 5 might not be out for a while so ur gonna have to bear with me. the plot is starting to set in and im ab to add some major gaang / azula tension.
> 
> comment rn. plz.
> 
> anyway bye lol, hope u guys like this.


End file.
